Waterfalls
by RainRose2688
Summary: Its been ten years since the last championships and Voltaire and Boris are getting out of jail. Some disclosed people need to protect the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkreig Boys. OCs needed.


Rain: OK. I've lost what I had written for Remember so I'm going to try finding that. In the mean time I thought of this and thought you guys might enjoy it. Oh and there is no Daichi in this, I find him extremely annoying.

Disclaimer: I don't know anything related to beyblade. Just Alexiana and Serenity.

* * *

She sighed as she reread the letter in her trembling hands. They had come back and were now once again threatening the world with even more knowledge of technology. Now she, the one put in charge of protecting it, had to contact them.

Ten years had passed peacefully, and thankfully so far all of the old bladders were doing well and were with their families. She had watched each and every one of them.

Now she knew that she would have to reunite the Bladebreakers. She'd have to get Serenity to get the Blitzkrieg Boys back together and them together with the Bladebreakers they should be able to save the world.

She picked up the phone and dialed Serenity's number.

"Hello?" Serenity's happy voice filled the phone.

"Its happening Ser. They are out. I need you to get the Blitzkrieg Boys and bring them to the safe house, where the bladebreakers will be joining you soon. Don't call my cell they are probably monitoring it. Call the secure one. Now listen carefully, here is their address. Tala Valkov lives at 39 Romanov Ave. Bryan Sinclair lives in Scotland in Glasgow on Saint Mary's Street. Ian Le Clare…."

She shifted in her seat as the plane descended at JFK airport. She was going to retrieve Max Tate from NYU where he was studying beyblading technology. She figured he'd hate her at first but he'd get over it when the world was still safe.

She already had his ticket bought and paid for, as were the rest of the Bladebreakers. Now all the information they needed was enough to get them to where they needed to be safe away from all of it.

Again she sighed and shuddered at thought of them coming under that evil power and she knew that Serenity was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Serenity Cichoski stood in front of 39 Romanov Avenue, and she debated how to approach the subject. Finally she decided the direct approach was the best.

She knocked on the door and tapped her foot silently.

The butler opened the door, "may I help you?"

"I need to see Tala Valkov. This minute."

"As you wish miss. Allow me to show you to the parlor."

He held the door open wider and she stepped in. He pushed her into the parlor with a rushed apology.

Serenity smiled to herself as he rushed away to find Tala. As she looked around the room she decided it showed what kind of man Tala was. The room was all man. Greens, blues and browns. Her fingers trailed over a figurine of a bear, and then again over a deer. She flew around when she heard a low voice say, "What do you want?"

Tala Valkov confronted her. A little over six feet, blood red hair and turquoise eyes. Dressed in a navy blue sweater and tight blue jeans he was not the same imposing figure she had silently watched at the championships.

"Well?" Tala demanded.

"Lets just leave it at this Mr. Valkov. Voltaire is back and with more knowledge of technology and beyblading. I have been selected by a disclosed person to transport you to a safe house no where near home."

"This is a joke right? I mean Voltaire was never to get out."

Serenity pushed a piece of her black hair behind her ear, "I assure you I'm not. Do you still have Wolborg?"

"Yes. Listen I'm not going anywhere with you. Especially since you know about Voltaire's release."

"I forgot to mention Boris didn't I? Listen Valkov you need to just trust me ok? It's for the best. Now we have to do something with your hair and eyes."

"My hair and eyes? What's wrong with them?" Tala asked his head spinning from all that she had told him.

"They'll draw too much attention. I have black, brown, or blonde and every color of contacts you can imagine. Lets go. What size pants and shirts do you wear? We have to make sure what's at the house is the right size."

Silently while she knew his head was still spinning, she grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the bathroom.

* * *

Rain: There, I hope you liked it. I'm gonna need ocs for the following characters:**Bladebreakers**

Ray

Tyson

Max

Kenny

**BK boys**

Bryan

Spencer

Ian

Just give me any info on your Ocs and send them to my e-mail


End file.
